


make me dizzy

by kwitegay



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Choking, Kinky, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwitegay/pseuds/kwitegay
Summary: George smirks, the kind of glint he gets in his eyes when he knows he's won. Their eye contact burns in a way and Alex feels a rush of what's either arousal or confidence."What are you gonna do, choke me again?" Alex smiles, raising an eyebrow.What he doesn't expect, is for George to wrap his fingers around Alex's neck without thinking twice.
Relationships: George Andrew/Alex Elmslie
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	make me dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless smut based on george choking alex in that one eboys video im so sorry.   
> THIS IS PURELY FICTIONAL, I AM IN NO WAY FORCING THIS UPON THE BOYS OR TRYING TO MAKE ASSUMPTIONS ABOUT THEM. I JUST LIKE WRITING PORN.

The second it happens, Alex is taken aback. 

When he heard the others urge George to "beat Alex up", he thought he'd throw a few fake punches at most. 

He didn't expect him to burst in his room and fucking choke him. 

Even when filming for the Eboys channel is long over, Alex can't quite get the feeling out of his mind. It's like George's fingers are a phantom feeling against the skin of his neck. 

He's never quite thought about George in this light; sure the man is attractive, anyone who's met him has been surprised that a man so gorgeous hides his face online. 

But it was always in a different way - Alex finds a lot of his friends attractive, that doesn't mean he'd invite them between his sheets. 

Ever since that night, it's like his mind is consumed by George. He imagines George choking him again, but this time without his mask, this time squeezing even harder, making Alex's head go blank to anything except for him. 

He starts paying far too much attention to George's hands, it's almost embarrassing. His hands aren't bigger than Alex's by any means, but that doesn't stop him from imagining them pinning him down. 

George may be shorter than him, but he is stronger. His legs and arms are thicker than his, in every one of their random alcohol prompted wrestling matches, George eventually wins. 

It gets even worse when the thoughts interrupt his day to day. George pats him on the back and his skin almost tingles. He pops open a bottle of champagne and Alex can't tear his eyes away from his hands. 

He can't get too close without Alex imagining being bent over a counter, George's fingers through his hair. 

Occasionally, he even imagines himself taking the lead. Pushing George down and touching him until he makes pretty sounds. 

With quarantine, their wrestling matches have become somewhat of a past time. They get bored which leads to them drinking, they talk and usually Alex says something along the lines of "Bet I could beat you this time."

And that's exactly how Alex ended up on the floor, back against the carpet of their living room, George on top of him. His legs are on each side of Alex's hips, squeezing slightly so he can keep Alex in place. 

Alex tries to push him off to regain some sort of control but George grabs his wrists, pinning him down into the carpet. Alex swallows, realizing just how little control he has here - not that he's complaining.

George smirks, the kind of glint he gets in his eyes when he knows he's won. Their eye contact burns in a way and Alex feels a rush of what's either arousal or confidence.

"What are you gonna do, choke me again?" Alex smiles, raising an eyebrow. 

What he doesn't expect, is for George to wrap his fingers around Alex's neck without thinking twice. 

Alex gasps, letting a whine escape his lips that he immediately regrets when he sees George's eyes widen. He goes to take his fingers away but with the hand not still pinned to the floor, Alex grabs his wrist, slowly putting it back.

He sees George visibly swallow, fingers settling back around his throat. 

"Now squeeze," Alex whispers.

This could go terribly wrong - George could stand and leave and never make eye contact with him again. But he doesn't.

Instead, he blinks down at him and slowly make his grip tighter. Alex's eyes flutter closed for a second, breath uneven. 

"Christ," George mutters, and when Alex opens his eyes again he smiles at the look of surprise on his friends face. George's cheeks are pink and Alex doesn't doubt for a second that his own are even worse. 

"A little harder," Alex says, less a question and more a request. 

"Fuck Alex are you sure?" George's voice is hoarse and it's hot and Alex is beyond turned on. 

"I'm not glass George," He jokes, "Make me dizzy."

George curses under his breath but does what Alex asks, tightening his hold. Alex moans and his back arches slightly off the floor. 

"Jesus," George groans, "You enjoy this a lot don't you?"

Alex only smiles wider, "Are you hard?"

George pauses for a moment before he nods, looking from Alex's face to his neck. 

Alex wets his lips, swallowing against the palm of George's hand. "Do you wanna fuck me?"

George's eyes widen again but even so he says yes. Alex grabs his collar, pulling him down close. George releases his hold on his throat to prop himself up and Alex kisses him hard. 

His mind is fuzzy and he can barely focus on anything besides the rush of adrenaline in his stomach and the way he can still feel where George's fingers were.

The kiss is messy and filled with want and Alex doesn't even care that he lost the wrestling match at this point.

"I have lube and condoms in my bedroom," George stops the kiss to say. 

The walk down the hallway is a blur, Alex's head is filled with excitement and arousal and his jeans are so uncomfortable he wonders briefly if he's too old for skinny jeans.

He undresses quickly and watches as George fiddles in his drawers. He lays back on George's bed and props himself against a pillow. 

When George turns towards him he stops for a moment, looking him up and down like he's some sort of painting. 

"You're beautiful," George says softly, his tone of voice very gentle for everything that's lead up to this. 

Alex feels his face flush and smiles, "Shut up, gimme the lube."

George hands the bottle to him, "What do you need it for?"

Alex's smile widens, "Gonna put on a show for you."

George looks speechless and he chews slightly on his bottom lip, "Yeah...Yeah alright, go on then."

He sits on the end of the bed and takes his own shirt off. He's gorgeous, truly, ivory skin with freckles across his arms and back that make constellations. 

The pink on his face also reaches his shoulders and he's watching Alex so closely he almost feels like he's performing. And he likes it. 

He covers two fingers in the lube - strawberry flavoured, interesting choice, George. He lifts one leg and positions himself properly, sliding one finger inside himself. 

George watches and parts his lips slightly to let a wavering breath escape them. 

"Shit, Al," He whispers as Alex slowly moves his finger in and out. 

He adds another, tossing his head back, "Fuck," He moans, "You know I do this and think of you, right?"

George exhales sharply, "Do you now?"

Alex nods, voice breathy, "Yeah, ever since you choked me while filming I can't get you out of my head. Want you to fuck me real bad George."

He's practically moaning his words now, rocking back on his own fingers. The way George is looking at him should be a crime in and of itself. 

He likes putting on a show for him, spread open on display but only for George, like a private performance for one.

"Come here," Alex whispers, "I'm stretched enough I just want - C'mere."

George kicks off his joggers and listens, grabbing the condom. Alex slides his fingers out and leans forward, watching him roll it on. 

Alex had imagined this many times, more than he was willing to admit. 

"Hurry up," Alex almost hisses, watching as George's eyebrows shoot upwards. 

"You're bossy. Shoulda guessed that."

Alex sighs, "We can chit-chat about my bossiness later George but right now I would really like you to fuck my brains out."

George laughs at the crudeness of his words and positions himself between his legs, "You sure you don't need to be stretched anymore?"

Alex rolls his eyes, "Normally I would love to have you open me up with your fingers but I've been waiting for this for a while now so if you could get on with it then that would be lovely."

George's smile grows, "Been waiting for this, have you?"

Alex squints at him, " _George_."

"Right, right " He chuckles, pulling Alex closer by his hips. He gasps a little but smiles, wrapping his legs around George's hips. 

When he pushes in for the first time, Alex feels himself unravel. He's fucked blokes before, plenty of them, but somehow this feels different. 

George keeps muttering compliments and Alex can't even tell him to sod off with the way he's is fucking him now, he just can't care. 

"Choke me again, please," Alex asks, arms wrapped around his neck and trying to pull him closer. 

George obliges, fingers resting on his throat and squeezing at the sides. 

It makes his head feel fuzzy and the sensation makes him moan, thighs squeezing against George's hips. 

George's noises are pretty too, soft grunts and uneven breaths and Alex's vision may be slightly blurred but he really likes how he's looking down at him. 

His thrusts are slow but hard, making Alex dig his blunt nails further into George's shoulders with every movement. 

"Fuck, George," Alex whimpers, eyes slipping closed and hair falling in his face. 

George pulls out though and Alex sort of feels like a roller coaster that hasn't gotten to go down - 

"Flip over."

Alex likes hearing George boss him around a little - it's a nice change and he listens, sitting on his knees. George pushes him down from the middle of his back, pulling his hips slightly once more and pushing inside. 

Alex threads his fingers in the sheets, gasping when George immediately picks up his pace. 

"Jesus fuck," Alex groans, rolling his hips up to meet George's thrusts, every second sending him closer and closer to the edge. 

George reaches around to still grab his neck, finger squeezing the base and pulling him upwards. Alexs upper back is against George's chest and the way he's fucking up into him is almost sinful and George's fingers feel so damn nice against his throat -

He can feel George's breath at the back of his neck and he feels like he's unwinding with every push and he's so close he just knows he is -

"George - M'close-"

"Not yet," George says, "Wanna do it at the same time."

Alex listens no matter how frustrating it is to hold in his orgasm, breath shaking as George holds onto his throat tighter. 

"George," He lets the words fall from his lips like a careful beg, "Please."

George grunts gently, "Okay, I'm close fuck-"

Alex finishes the second he hears that, cumming against the off white sheets gasping a breath as George lets go of his neck. 

George cums shortly after, thrusts coming to a stop and a string of curses following. 

The world is blurry and blissful and Alex barely even procesess George pulling out, or him asking Alex to move to he can wash the sheets, or even the light being flipped off and George falling next to him. 

He comes back to the present when George is by his side. He smells like vanilla-sandalwood cologn and sex and the air is thick but filled with something Alex can't place. 

"So...That was new," Alex says, trying to make his breathing more regular. 

"New indeed," George whispers, "Not bad though."

Alex smiles, "Not bad," He drapes an arm around George's torso and he lets him, "Not bad at all."

**Author's Note:**

> what if i did a second part to this hmm,,,,lemme know! i love comments :)


End file.
